Kesempatan
by ambudaff
Summary: Jika Snape menggunakan kesempatan itu, Harry mungkin takkan pernah lahir. Atau lahir, tapi dengan takdir yang berbeda. Mungkin tidak harus berhadapan dengan Voldemort. Tapi mungkin juga ia tidak akan punya persahabatan seperti yang ia alami sekarang ini


**KESEMPATAN**

_Severus Snape dan Harry Potter kepunyaan JK Rowling_

_Linimasa di akhir bab 28 buku 5_

_Rate T, friendship/angst_

-o0o-

—_yang membuat Harry merasa terpukul dan sedih bukannya karena dia dicaci atau dilempari stoples kecoak, melainkan karena dia tahu bagaimana rasanya dipermalukan di tengan kerumunan penonton, tahu pasti bagaimana perasaan Snape ketika ayahnya mengejeknya, dan menimbang apa yang baru saja dilihatnya, ayahnya ternyata memang sombong seperti yang selama ini dikatakan Snape kepadanya_. **1)**

Dia sama sekali tak ingin kembali ke Menara Gryffindor. Langkahnya tak tentu, entah ke mana, tapi bukan kembali. Kalau bisa, tidak usah kembali. Pergi entah ke mana asal menjauh dari sini.

Pikirannya kusut. Seirama dengan kakinya yang tak jelas melangkah ke mana, benaknya juga entah mengembara ke mana.

Jadi Snape selama ini memang beralasan. Membencinya bukan tanpa alasan, bukan karena alasan tak jelas. Sangat beralasan.

Kalau dia berada di tempat Snape sekarang berdiri, mungkin dia akan berkelakuan sama—

Kalau dia berada di tempat Snape sekarang berdiri—

Langkahnya terhenti.

Selama ini, dalam tahun-tahun sekolahnya di Hogwarts ini, dia sama sekali tak memperhitungkan pemikiran Snape. Yang jelas, Snape membencinya. Dan sebaliknya, dia membenci Snape.

Yang dia perhitungkan hanya pemikirannya sendiri.

Dia memang tak bisa membaca pikiran orang lain, tetapi pernahkah dia berusaha untuk mengerti pikiran orang lain?

Harry berbalik.

Melangkah kembali ke tempatnya semula.

-o0o-

Terengah karena amarah, Snape menutup mata.

Kenapa, harus selalu ada berbagai cobaan seperti ini? Sudah diusahakannya menahan emosi, tetap saja harus ada berbagai peristiwa seperti ini.

Bagaimana bisa ia meneruskan sumpahnya untuk melindungi anak Lily kalau terus-menerus seperti ini?

Tapi ia harus bertahan.

Tahan.

Kedua matanya perlahan dibuka.

Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam. Menghembuskan sekuatnya.

Tarik. Buang. Tarik. Buang.

Dan ia terduduk.

Ia hanya ingin tahu kapan ia bisa terbebas dari semua ini.

Kembali ia menghela napas dalam-dalam.

Kapan ia bisa terlepas dari semua masalah ini—dan kenapa anak itu lagi, terus-menerus membuat masalah lagi?

.

.

.

.

.

'Tok-tok-tok'

Siapa yang berani mengetuk pintu malam-malam begini?

Perlahan Snape berdiri, tanpa suara berjalan menuju pintu. Membukanya perlahan—

—anak itu ada di depan pintu.

-o0o-

"Mau apa lagi—" suara Snape menggantung. Akan tetapi dibiarkannya pintu terbuka, sementara ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju ke mejanya.

Bocah itu tak mengikutinya masuk. Terdiam tepat di ambang pintu. Tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun, tapi bibirnya bergerak, seolah hendak mengucapkans esuatu.

Snapa juga tak bicara, duduk di kursinya. Menatap matanya tajam.

Harry membuka mulutnya, tapi masih tak ada suara. Menunduk, tak berani menatap mata gurunya, baru ia mulai berbicara.

"Saya—saya minta maaf—"

Snape terdiam.

Dan Harry bahkan tak bisa meneruskan bicaranya.

Snape menghela napas dalam-dalam, dan menyahut, pelan. "Masuk. Dan tutup pintunya—"

Harry melongo. Dan membeku beberapa saat, sebelum ia bisa mencerna apa yang diucapkan Snape.

Karena Snape tak membentak. Tak mencaci. Tak memaki. Suaranya malah cenderung lebih rendah dari biasanya.

Dan ini menakutkan.

Tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Snape, apalagi Harry tahu bahwa tadi ia berada dalam keadaan sangat marah, apalagi sekarang ia menyuruh masuk dan menutup pintu. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Snape.

Tapi Harry sudah pasrah. Kalau tidak, ia tidak akan berbalik kembali ke mari—

—jadilah ia berjalan masuk, perlahan menutup pintu di belakangnya, dan berhenti di depan meja. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Duduk," suara Snape masih seperti tadi. Pelan. Pendek. Tegas.

Ragu Harry menggeser tubuhnya ke samping, menggeser kursi di depan meja, dan menempelkan bokong di situ. Berusaha tak menimbulkan suara saat ia menggeser lagi kursinya agak ke depan sedikit, agar duduk lebih nyaman—

—sebenarnya tak ada yang bisa dirasa sebagai nyaman jika di depan Snape.

Dan hening.

Untuk beberapa saat.

Duduk tak nyaman apalagi dalam keadaan tak nyaman di depan orang yang selalu membuatnya tak nyaman, mendorong Harry memaksakan diri memecah keheningan.

"Saya—saya minta maaf, su-sudah me-memasuki wilayah—wilayah pribadi Anda—" Harry menelan ludah. Rasanya sudah mau pingsan mengucapkan kalimat itu, tetapi ia terus memaksakan diri, "—dan saya mengerti—maksud saya, saya tidak se-sepenuhnya mengerti, tetapi saya tahu—" kalimatnya kacau balau, dan Harry hanya bisa berharap bahwa Snape mengerti apa yang sedang ia bicarakan dengan sendirinya—mungkin dengan _Legilimens_—dan ia memaksakan diri lagi untuk meneruskan kalimatnya, "ke-kenapa Anda mem-membenci saya," lalu dengan kecepatan penuh ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "—_karenatingkahlakuayahsaya_—"

Snape masih belum menjawab.

Harry selalu merasa bahwa ia paling tidak peka membaca perasaan orang lain, apalagi jika dibandingkan dengan Hermione, misalnya, tetapi berhadapan dengan Snape—apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan?

Masih tak bersuara, Snape berdiri. Mendekati salah satu lemari di sudut ruangan. Menyingkirkan stoples-stoples yang terpajang di sana, menyingkirkan botol-botol berisi cairan entah-apa-namanya, dan mengulurkan tangan ke dinding lemari.

Harry sudah berprasangka buruk saja bahwa ia akan dipaksa meminum salah satu dari ramuan yang ada di dalam botol itu, ketika ia melihat bahwa Snape tidak hirau akan botol dan stoples itu. Ia justru sedang membuka dinding lemari itu.

Semacam penyimpanan rahasia.

Dengan mata membesar, Harry melihat bahwa Snape mengeluarkan seutas—kalung? Ya, sepertinya seuntai kalung. Dengan liontin yang sepertinya dikenal Harry.

Berpikir sejenak, Harry langsung ingat. Walau tidak sama persis, liontin itu mirip dengan—

"—Pembalik-Waktu?" sahutnya otomatis.

Snape, masih tak berbicara, meneruskan mengembalikan botol dan stoples yang tadi disingkirkan ke tempat semula, memegang 'Pembalik-Waktu'-nya hati-hati, dan kembali ke tempat duduknya di seberang Harry.

"Sedikit berbeda," sahutnya masih dengan nada pelan yang tadi, "—Pembalik-Waktu yang ini hanya bisa dilakukan satu kali—"

Harry menatap Pembalik-Waktu di tangan Snape, tak berkedip.

Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan kedatangannya untuk maaf ini?

"Aku mendapatkannya setelah kematian ibum—orangtuamu. Tak perlu menyebut nama orang ini, tetapi ia mengatakan, aku bisa melakukan satu kali perjalanan ke waktu lampau, untuk mengubah sesuatu yang aku sesali—"

Mendadak Harry tahu apa yang ingin sekali diubah oleh Snape. Mendadak ia tahu betul.

"Lalu—mengapa tidak Anda lakukan?"

"Kau tahu konsekuensi penggunaan benda semacam ini?"

Perlahan Harry mengangguk. Hermione sudah memperingatkan waktu itu. Satu hal diubah, akan mengubah banyak hal di masa depan.

"Mungkin aku bisa mengubah agar aku tak mengucapkan 'kata itu'. Mungkin dengan demikian aku tetap punya hubungan persahabatan dengan ibumu. Mungkin karena itu ibumu akan mendengarkan kata-kataku. Mungkin karena itu ia tidak akan mati dibunuh Pangeran Kegelapan—"

Suara Snape seperti bergema jauh di ujung lorong, tak nyata, tak terlacak indra.

"Tapi dengan mengubah hal itu, ada banyak 'mungkin' yang lain, yang seharusnya ada di saat ini, jadi tak ada; atau sebaliknya, yang seharusnya tak ada, menjadi ada. Dan tak ada yang tahu, akankah itu menjadi lebih baik atau justru menjadi lebih buruk—"

Perlahan Harry mengerti.

Itu berarti, ia mungkin tak pernah lahir karenanya.

Dan mungkin juga, ia tak pernah lahir, tapi Voldemort tetap merajalela, tak ada yang menandingi, tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya.

Sangat mungkin.

"Saya—mungkin tidak pernah lahir?" tanyanya menegaskan.

"Mungkin tidak pernah lahir. Atau lahir tapi dengan takdir lain yang lebih mengerikan dari apa yang sekarang kita hadapi—"

Takdir lain. Yang lebih mengerikan.

"Apakah—apakah tidak ada kemungkinan ada takdir lain yang lebih menyenangkan dari yang kita hadapi sekarang?"

Snape menghela napas, "Siapa yang tahu?" tapi dia kemudian cepat-cepat menambahkan, "—tapi, apakah kau mau menukar apa yang kau hadapi sekarang, dengan keinginan mendapat kemungkinan takdir yang lain yang belum tentu kau dapatkan?"

Harry menggeleng.

"Atau, lebih parah lagi, maukah kau menggantikan persahabatan yang kau dapat sekarang, dengan takdir lain yang tak jelas, yang belum tentu?"

Harry terperangah.

Snape—Profesor Snape, menaruh perhatian pada persahabatan mereka: dia, Ron dan Hermione? Dan Neville, dan Seamus, dan Dean? Dan Luna, dan—

Tidak. Ia tidak akan menukarkan persahabatan mereka dengan apapun!

Harry menggeleng perlahan.

Snape memandang Pembalik-Waktu di tangannya. Perlahan ia membuka laci mejanya, menaruh Pembalik-Waktu di sudut terdalam laci terbawah, dan menyimpannya. Menutup lacinya.

Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, tetapi Harry yakin Snape pasti sudah melafalkan mantra untuk mengunci laci itu.

Mengunci kesempatan untuk mengubah hidupnya menjadi lebih baik, menolak kesempatan untuk mengubah satu kesalahan, untuk kehidupan yang ia bahkan belum tahu akan seperti apa.

Jika Snape menggunakan kesempatan itu, Harry mungkin takkan pernah lahir. Atau lahir, tapi dengan takdir yang berbeda. Mungkin tidak harus berhadapan dengan Voldemort.

Tapi mungkin juga ia tidak akan punya persahabatan seperti yang ia alami sekarang ini—

Harry sudah akan membuka mulut untuk berterimakasih, ketika Snape mendahului,

"Kembalilah ke asramamu. Sudah malam, jangan sampai bertemu Filch—"

Harry menatap mata gurunya.

Sepertinya Snape tahu apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

Jadi, Harry mengangguk, dan berdiri.

"Selamat malam, Profesor," sahutnya pelan.

Berbalik menuju pintu, membukanya. Keluar, menutup pintu.

Tepat sepersekian detik saat ia belum menutup pintu, Snape berbisik.

"_Obliviate_—"

Esok, dan esoknya lagi, semua harus berjalan seperti biasa. Tidak boleh ada perubahan mencolok.

Ia, Severus Snape, harus tetap menjaga keutuhan perannya sebagai agen ganda. Tak boleh ada yang merusak.

Ia harus tetap menjadi guru yang dibenci siswa.

Tidak bisa tidak.

Kembali ia menghela napas panjang.

Esok, dan esoknya lagi, semua harus berjalan seperti biasa.

**FIN**

**AN**:

1) Harry Potter dan Orde Phoenix, hlm 899


End file.
